A long lost sister
by emmiecullen0195
Summary: What happens when a new vampire comes to Fork's High? Some people say she is more beautiful than Rosalie. She looks exactly like Jasper. Is she his long lost sister?


**Author's Note: Okay so this is one of my longer stories and I hope you like it. This includes everyone's Pov so R&R thanks so much to everyone who does.**

**Bella's Pov**

It started out like a typical day. I was with Edward standing in front of his silver Volvo, Alice was with Jasper standing in front of her Porsche, and Emmett was with Rosalie, standing in front of her BMW. We were all talking about different things when a new car pulled into the lot.

We all stopped what we were doing and starred at the light blue mustang convertible. The door flew open and a girl who was about 5' 8" with medium length, wavy, honey blond hair stepped out. I couldn't see what color her eyes were, but if I didn't know any better I would think she was related to Jasper.

I glanced up at Edward who just shrugged it off. I wondered if he had read her mind. I raised my eyebrows questioning him. He shook his head, of course he didn't, and I rolled my eyes.

The mystery blond girl was_ very_ beautiful. Some would say more beautiful than Rosalie. Rosalie was already extremely jealous, and Emmett was trying to act mad, which made Edward and I burst out laughing. Rosalie glared at us, but that too was funny, so I laughed even harder.

Edward took my hand and led me towards the school. We laughed the whole way, neither of us getting a word out. We walked into the school roaming the halls trying to calm down. Eventually it worked, after being late to class.

**Alice's Pov**

Who was the mystery blond girl? She looked so much like Jasper. She had the same hair and similar facial features. It was weird almost creepy but not quite. I looked at her eyes. They were golden like the Cullen's were. She was a vampire, vegetarian to be exact. I looked at her wrist and there was a crescent shaped scar. Now it was creepy.

The blond girl was in my opinion was more beautiful than Rosalie. Not by much, but when she looked that much like my husband, she had to be.

Jasper pretended not to notice the resemblance by saying, "What are you talking about? She doesn't look like me. I don't see any resemblance." If that were truly the case he must be blind as a bat. This girl defiantly resembled him, if not looked almost exactly alike.

Jasper took my hand and we walked towards the front doors of the school. I abruptly stopped walking, when I got a vision. I saw the girl, and I knew more about her than I did before. This information would come in handy later, and Edward would need to read her mind.

"Alice, what do you see?" Jasper asked questioning my abrupt stop.

"I saw the girl." I said more freaked than ever. He motioned for me to go on. "Her name…her name is Jacqueline. Jacqueline Whitlock." I said looking up at Jasper.

His face was full of shock. "This can't be." He said. I guessed that he got a human memory. There was a touch of pain in his eyes and I felt guilty. I was about to change the subject when he started to talk again. "Feel like cutting class?" He asked, I nodded.

**Jasper's Pov**

How can this be? Jacqueline Whitlock? She's not alive, or in a sense anyway? Not that I knew of, so how can she be here? I cut class with Alice and we hung out in the forest while I told her what I remembered.

"It was 1848; I was only five years old. I had just started school, when my mother became sick. I didn't know what was wrong with her, but she went to the doctor's and he had told her she was pregnant. I couldn't wait to become a big brother, and my parents couldn't wait for the child to be born. My mom was happier than I had seen her in a while. So the nine months went by and my mom had a little girl. She named her Jacqueline, Jacqueline Elizabeth Whitlock. She was a beautiful baby and even more as she grew older. She had big blue eyes, with wavy blond hair, and never complained. We were almost exactly alike. And then I joined the army, and Maria found me. Jacqueline had told me many times before that she wouldn't be able to live if I wasn't around. I had always laughed it off knowing she had such a bright future ahead. But when I was with Maria's coven I had heard word that Jacqueline had been missing and considered dead. As far as I knew no ever found her body. Now after all this time, she's found me."

Alice looked as if she could cry she would've been. She felt that way too, as did I in a way. But overall I was happy and relieved to know that my sister still had a life even if it was hard to resist blood, she had a life. Alice and I walked around in the forest a bit longer before going back to the school.

**Rosalie's Pov**

I was insanely jealous of the new girl. All around me were people saying how much prettier she was than me. It was driving me crazy. I think even Emmett felt that way but would never admit to it. And if I asked Edward if he was he would deny it to save Emmett's life. I always knew Edward was a smart boy.

This girl was obviously not prettier than me. I was taller for one, and my hair didn't look like I had just gotten out of bed, and I had much better taste in clothes. I mean come on! She was wearing skinny jeans, a red tee-shirt, with a black sweater over it, red scarf, dangle earrings, and black ballet flats, and a black handbag. Her outfit totally did not match her hair style at all.

I was walking into the school with Emmett when I noticed him looking at the mystery girl. I smacked him on the back of the head and stomped away. How could he being looking at another woman when he loved me more than anything, in the world. Ugh! I swear, one new girl comes along and the guys are glued to her.

**Emmett's Pov**

The new girl was making Rose extremely jealous. I didn't really see why. I mean sure she was pretty, but Rose was way more beautiful. Everywhere we went people were pointing at the new girl and comparing her to Rose saying how much more pretty she was. I felt like ripping some heads off, but of course no one would let me.

We were walking into the school, and I was looking at the new girl trying to see how everyone thought she was so pretty compared to Rosalie when Rosalie smacks me on the head and stomps away. Figures now she looks at me and gets the wrong idea. I swear she's always doing something at the wrong time and I'm always getting blamed. But I sure did love her, and the new girl has nothing on her.

I had chased after Rose to no success. I finally stopped and went to homeroom when I noticed Alice and Jasper never came inside. I wonder where they went. They never cut class with us, and now all of a sudden they cut class. That is so unfair, I'm so bringing that up tonight at home. If Rosalie doesn't lock me out first of course.

**Edward's Pov**

I read the new girl's mind lying to Bella when she asked, because I wasn't sure what it meant. Her name was Jacqueline Whitlock, and she has a secret. She is very beautiful but doesn't believe so. She thinks she is very average looking and doesn't understand why people keep pointing at her and noticing her beauty.

Could this mean that she's Jasper's sister? I knew she was a vampire for a fact. One because she had golden eyes, two she smelled like one, three her scar, and four her skin. This was highly weird beyond weird actually. This was more creepy.

I struggled to hear Jasper's thoughts but couldn't. He must have been cutting class with Alice. He was too far away to hear his thoughts so he must have been in the forest. I wonder if that meant he knew something about her. Is she his sister after all?


End file.
